From bad to worse
by fruitcakebam
Summary: Eric has a bad day! EricMelissa maybe! eric kinda ooc
1. Sticks in the sand

**Eric walked along the beach and saw some sticks. _Everything normal._ But the sticks looked like they spelled something out. Nobody was around. Nobody was even there at all. The sticks looked like words with the leaves and rocks. Maybe he was just crazy and bored.But it did seem like it spelled something. It looked like the letters said, I-I-A-V-B-D-F-E.**

**What did that mean? Eric tried to think what that could spell. Maybe the heat was making him go crazy._I-no. It is a very bad day for, elephants? Nope. Why why elephants be here? Eric? Me? No!_ he thought. He didn't want it to be a bad day. It couldn't be any worse anyways. But thats the only thing he could think. That was gonna be a horrible day anyways._Is it gonna be so bad?_**

**Just then the rain started. A storm, a big storm, was brewing. The wind picked up and the rain beat down hard on Eric's face. He was cold. he didn't have a jacket on. The thunder boomed loudly and the lightning flashed."Yep it sure is."**

_**BOOM!**_

**"I picked a bad day to be Eric!" He quickly ran back to camp hopefully he knew where it was. IT WAS GONNA BE A HORRIBLE DAY, THAT JUST LEADS TO WORSE!**


	2. BZZzzzz

**_No no no! This isn't happening!_Eric quickly raced back to camp. But he didn't know where it was._Im lost!Again!_ After wandering around for about 30 minutes, he finally found it. It was late so everybody else was already in the tent wondering where he was. Daley sat outside under the roof from the shelter, waiting to see if he came. She ran up to him." Are you okay? Where were you? What happened?" She gave him a towel and let him sit down in a chair." I was lost."**

**"Oh. Then don't wander off to far, ever again!"**

**----------------------------------------morning-----------------------------------------------------------**

**TODAY WAS GONNA BE A BAD DAY!**

**A normal day. It seemed like a normal. Eric sat down at camp. He sat talking to Melissa. " Yeah I hate that too!"**

**"Isn't it soooo annoying?"She asked.**

**"Yeah! Kinda like Taylor. Can't live with her, can't live without her." He pauses then says" Actualy, come to think of it. I can live without her!"**

**"Me too!" They laugh. HAHAHA karma.**

**While lugging water, he had sat down to take a break. A spider crawled down from the trees on its web, sliding silently. It came down and crawled onto his arm. Down it walked slowly. It kinda tickled him but he didn't notice enough to care. It walked until it got onto his finger. Nothing happened. But then it bit him. He was still not noticing. But after he noticed the pain, he quickly flicked it away and jumped up. He looked at his finger. It had two small holes. Bloody and red. It left a slight bump. _Ow! That really hurt!_ He rubbed his finger then went back to camp. He didn't think much about it. Yeah , it hurt but did he realy need to say anything? He didn't even know what kind of spider it was, maybe just as stupid as a tree spider.Something not poisonous? Or maybe as bad as a black widow. It looked black or maybe just dark brown. He swatted it away do fast he couldn't even tell. Oh well!**

**--------------------------------------later that day----------------------------------------------------**

**Eric walked to camp. Everybody had left to go pick fruit leaving him alone.**

**He sat down in seat. Quickly looked at his finger, then put his hand down.**

**How long would everybody take? Hopefully not so long.**

**Eventually he got tired of being alone. He got up and started to walk into the jungle, hopefully finding them soon. As he got deeper into the jungle, they came closer to camp on the other side of him, where he couldn't see. They got back to camp not knowing where he is."Hey where is Eric? Shouldn't he be back by now?" Asks Daley.**

**Melissa answers"I hope he's okay." Everyobdy nodds in agreement.**

**"Im sure hes just at the well.Ill go check, you guys chill here,okay?"Says Nathan.**

**"Okay hurry back if you don't find him soon. I don't want you guys to be stuck in the rain, I think its gonna rain soon."**

**"Okay Daley.No problem."**

**Nathan walks off, but returns an hour later saying that there was no sign of him at all. " I couldnt' find him."**

**"What do you think happened? Where is he?"Asks Daley.  
"I don't know.Lets wait until he gets here."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eric walks along a trail kicking rocks and listening for their voices._SILENCE_...its so quiet. But wait...he heard something.But what?**

**_BUZZ...buzzzzz...bbzzzzzz_.What is that? Can there be, bees? No way! Or maybe.**

**He walks along following the buzzes. Where is that noise coming from? Is it a bee? YES! He sees a small bee flying around._Bzzzzz_.**

**Cool! He hasn't seen a bee in soooo long.**

**"Whats a bee doing here?"He walks following it with curiosoty.It led him to a bee hive.WOW. A big bee hive was high up in a tree.More bees flew in and out of it. Eric walked away not caring about the bees.He sat down nearby on a log.He kicked more rocks and then picked some up throwing them all around.He threw one backwards and it made a loud _THUNK!_**

**"Uh-oh.Thats not good."He turned to see the rock flew right into the the hive."Oh snap!" He got up slowly.The only way back to camp was walking next to the hive.He had to make a run for it!**

**Eric walked closer by the hive where he heard massive buzzing. He had really gotten the bees upset.He knew it._BBZZZ BBBZZZ .Even louder than before!_**

**He tried to walk by but quickly, a bee flew up and stung him.Then another, and another.He was being attacked! _Ow! Thats gonna leave a mark!_**

**He ran trying to shake them off,and slapping away from his face.**

**He was constantly being stung. It was a major pain! The constant buzzing folowed him. _Drop..._and rain drop fell._Drop...theres another!_**

_**The rain was gonna start.Now it was just sprinkling. Most of the bees flew off in the other direction to avoid it but some still stayed to sting some more.**_

_**He ran even faster to camp. It was bad enough being hurt but, getting stuck in a storm?WORSE!**_

_**Run..run...run! He never ran so fast, still trying to avoid the stinging and the buzzing and the raining. When he finally saw camp, he ran even faster.**_

_**"Eric!"Everybody cried."Why are you running?Where were you? " Its raining, come inside the shelter!"**_

_**Out of breath he answered,"The rocks-and the buzz-and the pain-and the sting-and the running-then the water!"**_

_**"Eric! What are you talking about? Are you okay? You don't look fine. What happened? And don't say nothing, cuz its not nothing." Daley says walking to him.**_

_**He catches his breath then finally answers"I went looking for you guys, then a rock,flew into a hive. Then the bees got mad at me, and then they came out and I ran. But they kept chasing me,and they stung me,A LOT! And it hurt then I was tired but kept running anyways and then it starte to rain and most of the bees left but some stayed try to kill me even more!"**_

_**He swatted the last bee off his arm."Ow!"**_

_**"Wow, thats horrible. Are you okay?"**_

_**"It hurts"**_

_**"I bet it does.Let us help. Me and Melissa will take care of it.Everybody else can go to sleep.Its pretty late anyways."**_

_**She lead him into the shelter and Mel followed.**_

_**"Its gonna be okay.Your gonna be sore but thats all.I think."Melissa says.**_

_**Daley asks"What you mean 'I think'?"**_

_**"Remember when I said my cousin almost died of an allerigc reaction by a bee sting?"**_

_**"Yeah"**_

_**"Well, he'll be okay unless he is allergic.He did get stung alot!"**_

_**Worried they ran over to him.Daley spoke out"Quick! Tell us, are you allergic?"**_

_**"No.I don't think so."**_

_**"Ever been stung before?"**_

_**"Yeah"**_

_**"What happened?"**_

_**"It hurt."**_

_**"Other than that."**_

_**"Nothing."**_

_**"Okay, good."**_

_**----------------------------------------end of this part------------------------------------------------**_


	3. morning

**After they found out Eric would be okay, Melissa and Daley felt glad.**

**All the others went out on a fruit safari.**

**Mel and Day stayed behind with Eric.**

**"Morning Eric. Feeling better?" Melissa asks him passing him some water.**

**Eric sits up and rubs his eyes. Then they turn red.**

**Melissa grabs Eric's hand away from his eyes."Stop it. Your eyes is gonna get red. Here have some water"**

**"Thanks." He takes the water and drinks some.**

**"Did you sleep well?"**

**"I guess."**

**"Okay good."She laughs and takes the water. "Well your gonna be fine.Just sore."**

**"Yeah im guessing thats already happening."Daley laughs as she comes in.**

**"Oh hey Eric...everbody went on a fruit safari...and Im gonna go help okay?"**

**"Yeah, go ahead."Eric says.**

**"Sure Daley...I can handle it."Melissa reassures her."Don't worry."**

**"Ok thanks guys."She grabs a hat."Bye." then she walks out.**

**Melissa walks out to bring him some food. And Eric looks at his finger.**

**The spider bite! He toatlly forgot about it.It really hurt. **

**Then Melissa walks in."Here you go" She hands him a banana."Thanks."**

**"No problem."**

**"Hey Mel..."**

**"yeah?'**

**"Why are you doing all this? Its not like im dying! Right?"**

**"No your fine."She laughs."But I just wanna make sure your okay.Thats all."**

**"Oh, okay. thanks."**

**"Your welcome."**

**"What kind of spiders do we get here?"**

**"I dont know. I dont know where we are..why? Something wrong?"**

**"I think I got bit by one."**

**"Oh where? Let me see"**

**Eric shows her the finger and she says"yeah you got bit alright.When did that happen?"**

**"Yesterday before I was attacked by those fricken evil bees. is it bad?"**

**"Maybe...its not infected. That good. Just clean it and put on a band aid for now to keep the germs out. What color was the spider?"**

**"I can't remember. I think it was black or brown."**

**"Okay, we'll see.I think you'll be fine."**

**"Thanks nurse"**

**"Stay out of trouble patient!"**

**Melissa laughs and leaves. Eric follows her out. **

**Maybe everything would go better now?**

**NOT! haha!**


	4. secrets

**_Hey thanks for the reviews. I didn't think you liked the last chapter but I guess you did. And I think its gonna trun out E/M...wait and see!_**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eric followed Melissa outside. They were all alone because everyone left on a fruit safari.**

**Melissa sat and ate some food and took a small rest.**

**Eric quickly grabbed the camera and ran to a big tree in the jungle. **

_**Eric's Video Diary POV**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Man, this past two days have been weird. I don't know why, but me and Melissa are getting, closer. I don't know but...I think I like it.**_

_**I can't help it!**_

_**I think shes pretty but I don't know about her feelings. I just wanna be friends. Its gonna be too awkward here.**_

_**I don't even know why Im thinking about that!**_

_**Gotta stop..stop this ,Eric. Don't think that way.**_

_**But Im just saying shes being really, weird. I mean, shes being really nice to me. She stayed here while everyone left to just take care of me! And I don't need to be taken care of much right now. And Daley is acting weird too.**_

_**She was here, but then she left. I wonder whats going on...maybe I can find out. **_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**End of Eric POV**_

**LATER**

**Eric walks up to camp. Melissa has been there all day resting.**

**"Hey Eric, where were you?"**

**"Oh, taking a walk."**

**"Oh, thats cool. Hey, you wanna go with me to pick coconuts?"**

**"I thought that everybody else was picking fruit."**

**"Only bananas. Since thats what we usually eat. But im kinda in the mood for coconuts. If you can't go I understand."**

**"Oh no I can go...come on" Eric starts walking.**

**They walk for a couple of minutes when they run into the rest of the group."Oh hey guys"Nathan say.**

**"Hey everybody.Me and Eric came to get some coconuts."Melissa says.**

**"We got lots of banana-aaaahhhhsssss!"Taylor says then screams when she sees a bug fly onto her skirt.**

**She quickly turns around and tries to get it off. She bumps everyone while she does it.**

**"Whats wrong?"ASks Lex.**

**"Big hairy bug!"Taylor screams and spins again then bumps into Melissa.**

**Melissa bumps into Jackson who accidently hits Nathan. Then Lex runs to help but trips on a stick and falls into Daley's arm and Daley accidently pushes Eric into the bushes.**

**"Oh all better now.It flew away."Taylor says happy but then turns around and sees everyone lying on the floor.**

**"What are you guys doing?"Taylor ask.**

**"Be more careful Taylor."Jackson says.**

**Daley helps Eric up.**

**They all laugh about it eventually and head back to camp to enjoy fruit and coconuts.**

**Later Melissa grabs the camera and records this...**

_**Melissa Video Diary POV**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Well, today was kinda fun. I mean, other than Eric being hurt, everything almost went totally right.**_

_**When Taylor saw that bug and knocked us all down, it was kinda fun.Everybody was okay since they all laughed about it anyways. But for some reason, me and Eric have been really getting along. Its like he was my bestfriend ever since I was little. Hes a great guy. I think hes also a cute guy. I mean, none of the guys here are ugly but I don't like them. But now I think that us hanging out, has really made me wonder. Hopefully Daley doesn't try to take him from me! I think hes on to me though. Maybe it'd be too weird on this island if we were together. But I don't care. Im just gonna find the guts to tell him and hopefully he doesn't laugh or something. Maybe he likes me back..I hope.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**End of Melissa POV**_

**It was night time and everybody was getting ready for bed. Eric stayed outside. He had been itchy for a while but he didn't know why.Melissa came up and sat next to him.**

**"Hey Eric. "**

**"Hey, Mel."**

**"Listen Eric, can I talk to you?"**

**"Sure. Whats up?"**

**"Well,"She hesitated" I have something to say but I don't know if you agree with me."**

**"Whats wrong?"**

**"Promise you won't laugh."**

**"Promise."**

**"Its just that...never mind. Its stupid."**

**"Just get it over with."**

**"No, never mind. Thanks anyways."**

**"You sure?"**

**"Yeah thanks. Night."**

**"Night."**

**Melissa laeves to bed leaving Eric alone to think.**

_**Is she gonna tell him her feelings? Is he gonna tell her?**_

_**Find out next chapter!**_


	5. my horrible disease

Eric had still been wondering what the heck Melissa was talking about. He felt he needed to find out, but eventually he would. The next day Eric was walking to the firepit, with the chairs. He quickly sat down on a chair by the fire relaxing, when Melissa comes up._There he is..say something quick!_

"Hi Eric."She said nervously.

"Oh, hey."He said sitting up straighter.

"Listen, about last night.Im sorry I ran off like that."

"Its okay."

"Can I talk to you now?"She asked.

"Of course..whats up?"

She hesitated."Uhmm...well...I just been thinking about something lately."

"Are you gonna tell me what it is? Or do I have to guess?"He said scratching his arm.

"Your still scratching??"She changed the subject.

"Dont try to change the subject..."And he stopped though he desperatly was itchy.

"OKAy...I just thought that id let you know that..."She changed her mind of not telling him again."I like...snow."

"Snow?"He asked almost laughing and being sarcastic.

"Yes..I love it..I hope it snows here."She said getting up.

"I dont." He laughed as she walked away.

"where are you going?"He asked her as she turned around."I got something to do,Nice talking to ya."

"Yeah i guess so.okay bye."

"Buh-bye."She walked away as Daley came in.

"Hey Eric...stop scracthing!"He grabbed his arm.  
"I have to..."He said..his arm red.

"Eeeewww...you have a disease or something."

"I do?" He said scared.  
"Well..I dont think its a horribel dease.But its something.Ill ask Melissa."She said almsot walking away.

"No forget about it. She been acting weirde. I think she wants to be alone for a while."

"Oh, it that case ill handle this."She grabbed the first aid kit, when she wasnt looking he almost slipped away.  
"STOP...RIGHT...THERE."She scared him so he jumped.

"I got other things to do ya know."He argued.

"Not yet you dont.Sit down here."She pointed to a chair as he sat down.

"Im fine."

"I think that for me to decide."She looked at his arm then to a book.

"Hmmm...I cant find anything..oh wait..yes I did!"she shows him the book.

"Remember when you fell into the bush the other day, when Taylor freaked out about bugs?"

"Yeah.."

"That was poison ivy!"

"And thats a good thing because...????"He said sarcastic.

"Well..it isnt that bad...only for you."She smirked.

"Great..."

"I have some ointment if you want..."She was cut off.

"EEeewwww no! Gross..when you say it like that..it is sooo...ewww...Ill pass."

"OKay, youll have to eventually.But youll be very itchy...but dont scratch.cuz scracthing can tear the skin."

"What are you, a nurse?" Sarcastic of course.

"Well..if thats so..then you gotta listen to me. Stop scrathcin!"She walks away.

_Just my luck...Melissa is hiding something from me..and I have a skin eating disease..well, it isnt that bad, but dang im so itchy!_He quickly scracthed his arm but Daley yells."Im watching you!"

He stops scratching..but he cant help it...he hated his life.


End file.
